Pure Lust
by forbiddendesires15
Summary: Rin is in love with Bon, but the feelings aren't returned. a story of pain, sorrow, self-harm, grief, and unrequited love unfolds. rated M for sex, self-harm, depression, eating disorders, and attempted suicide. characters will be ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Lust Chap. 1**

By: forbiddendesires15

_Rin bit his lip, his sharp fangs making two small puncture wounds on the inside of his bottom lip and the taste of blood filling the half-demons mouth before he swiped his tongue across the puncture wounds and they healed almost instantly. "RIN!" came the enraged shout from his teacher/ brother Yukio, shaking him from his torturous day dream about a certain boy fucking him up the ass against a classroom wall. "Damn it Rin! Can you not even pay attention for less than 2 minutes?" Yukio asked incredulously when Rin started day dreaming again. Rin hung his head and used his dark blue bang to cover a faint pink tinge on his cheeks as he mumbled a quick apology before his teacher turned back to the board. Rin could feel someone glaring holes in his back and he didn't even have to turn to know it was the same chicken haired boy who he had just been fantasizing about._

"_Yo, okumura! What the hell are you even here for?" Bon asked from behind Rin shortly after the final bell rang. Rin stiffens as he realizes Bon is right behind him, his mind going crazy for a moment, turning him on again before he can stop himself from thinking those thought. Rin raises his head and glances around, noticing they're all alone before he turns to face Bon. "What are you doing here okumura? Why even come to cram school if all you're going to do is day dream all the time?" Bon says angrily, glaring at Rin. Rin's anger flares "it's not my fault you have a nice ass! I can't help fantasizing about it" Rin blurts out before he can stop himself. When Rin realizes what hes said his face starts glowing a cherry red and he claps a hand over his mouth. Bon smirked at Rin and took a step forward as his eyes clouded over with an emotion Rin couldn't place. Rin noticed how close Bon had gotten and stepped back, but his back hit a wall and he realized he had somehow been cornered. "So, you were day dreaming about me huh?" Bon said, not really posing it as a question, and took another step forward, placing himself just a few inches from the shorter teen in front of him. Rin looked up at Bon and swallowed harshly, his mouth parted slightly and his breathing turning into shallow pants. He was in trouble, Bon was sure to notice how turned on he was eventually, if he hadn't already, and he was getting harder by the second. _

_Unknowingly to Rin, Bon had already noticed it, he had noticed it the moment the younger had turned to face him earlier, Bon smirked and leaned closer to Rin "so, you going to tell me what happened in the little fantasy of yours hmm?" Rin blushed, recalling his fantasy from earlier which was scarily similar to the exact position the teen and the half-demon were in now. Rin ducked his head, using his bangs to hide his face "why do you want to know Bon? Does it really matter that I was fantasizing about you fucking me? Just leave me alone" he said, a faint blush crossing his cheeks and his voice wavering slightly, giving away just how nervous and turned on the teen really was. Bon chuckled "I think I have a right to know okumura, it is about me you know and after that comment you actually expect me to leave you alone? That comment turned me on so much I couldn't leave you alone if I wanted to" Bon said, his voice husky and dripping with lust at the end of the sentence. Rins eyes widened in surprise when he heard that and he looked up at Bon in disbelief. Bon noticed and grabbed Rins hand, bringing it to cup and slightly rub the bulge in his jeans gasping lightly at the sudden friction before letting go of Rins hand and letting it fall back "believe me now okumura?" Bon asks Rin just nod and hides his face again swallowing hard before he began to speak "fine, if you really want to know I'll tell you. It started out like this, with me cornered and you pressed against me, you had my arms trapped above my head by my wrists with just one of your hands and the other was on my lower back and you were kissing me." Bon interrupted Rin by grabbing his wrists suddenly and pinning them above his head, Rin looked up at him surprised and when he lifted his head Bon dove in and kissed him. Rin leaned into the kiss and moaned slightly, Bon taking advantage of the moment to thrust his tongue into the younger's mouth and began exploring and stroking the younger's tongue, making him moan into the kiss and grind his hips against Bon's, the older teen gasping at the sudden friction and he pulled away slightly. Rin whined at the sudden lack of contact. _

_Bon chuckled "like that?" he asked? Smirking at him, Rin nodded and said "y-yeah but it's better than I imagined it, it didn't feel as good in my imagination" Rin blushed at his statement and tried to duck his head again but Bon grabbed his chin and forced Rin to look up at him "quit doing that okumura, I want to see your face" Bon said, there was a slight growl to his words and Rin nodded "o-okay, and p-please, just call me Rin, o-okumura sounds to formal" he stuttered out, fighting the urge to hide his face again. "Okay, Rin, what happened next?" Bon asked, his voice husky and low in Rins ear, Rin blushed at the way Bon said his name "w-well, you were k-kissing me and you pulled away and told me to k-keep my hand where they were or you'd p-punish me. Then you started k-kissing and s-sucking on my neck while you unbuttoned my shirt" Rin stuttered out nervously, his face getting a darker shade of red. Bon smirked and leaned closer to Rin "keep your hand where they are Rin, that is, unless you __want__ me to bend you over and spank you, and don't think I won't" Bon whispered, his hot breath tickling Rins ear. Bon moved his hand, pausing momentarily to make sure Rin would stay put, before he attacked Rins neck, kissing and sucking while he slowly unbuttoned Rins white dress shirt. Rin let out a quiet moan and tilted his head to give the older teen better access to his neck, grinding his hips against the older's hips when Bon hit the soft spot on his neck just above his collar Bone. Bon released a muffled groan against the younger's neck at the sudden friction and pulled away "damn it Rin, stop that or I'm going to end up fucking you against the wall right now" Bon growled at the teen standing in front of him, his self-control inches away from snapping and the half-demon making it that much harder to hold onto the small amount of control he still had. Rin blushed at the statement then smirked, his eyes half lidded "what if I said I wanted you to do just that?" he asked, voice husky, and thrust his hips against Bon's again, the sudden pleasure rushing through them and gaining a loud groan from both. 'oh, fuck my self control, or better yet, fuck Rin' Bon thought to his self and grabbed the edges of Rins shirt, which was still only half open, and ripped it the rest of the way open and off, buttons skittering across the floor. "Fine, if that's what you want," Bon began, taking a small step back from Rin, "your pants, take them off, now." Bon said, watching as Rin blushed and started unbuttoning his pants with shaking hand. After Rins pants were off he looked up at Bon and blushed "I-It's not f-fair that I'm t-the only one who is u-undressing" he stuttered out and watched Bon smirk._

_Bon loosened his tie and slowly pulled it off, doing the same with his shirt and pants going as slowly as possible, just to tease Rin. Bon smirked watching Rins eyes glued to his muscled chest and chuckled when he blushed as Bon took of his pants. "take off your boxers and go sit on top of the desk, facing the chair" Bon ordered, making the teen blush "do it or I really will bend you over my knee and spank you so hard your ass will be red for a week" Bon said when Rin tried to protest, making the half-demon blush. Bon smirked as he notices Rins hard on twitch through his boxer when he said that. He stepped right up in front of Rin and roughly grabbed Rins member, feeling it twitch as Rin moaned at the combination of the pain and pleasure. Bon smirked "so, you're a masochist are you? You like the idea of me spanking you?" Bon asked smirking when Rin blushed and nodded slightly "ha, your such a slut Rin, now, get on the desk like I told you" Bon growled at the demon and watched as he did what he was told to. Rin sat on top of the desk, his boxer on the floor near him, and tried to cover himself. Bon walked over and sat in the chair in front of Rin. "Move your hands, don't try to cover up" Bon said, staring at the naked boy in front of him. Rins face turned a very dark shade of red and moved his hand to his sides, watching as Bon's eyes roved over every inch of his naked skin. Bon licked his lips and looked up at Rin. "Have you ever touched yourself Rin?" Bon asked the half-demon in front of him and continued when he saw him nod "good, then this shouldn't be a problem for you, you're going to touch yourself, I want you to pump that rock hard cock while I watch" Bon said, licking his lips at the thought of seeing the younger doing such a perverted thing right in front of him. Rin nodded, blushing even redder as if that were possible, and his shaking hand slowly grasped his rock hard length and he started slowly stroking himself, letting out a hiss and slowly picking up speed. Rins moans grew louder and more frequent as he got closer to his release. Just before the teen could blow his load, Bon reach out and pulled the teens hands away, chuckling at the whine of need that came from the younger. "Bon, please I'm so close" Rin whined, giving the older a pleading look. "no" Bon said, eyes half lidded, and he grabbed Rins length, giving him a few sharp tugs before stopping and running a finger over the head of his cock. Rin moaned and tried thrusting into Bon's hand but the older held his hip down and glared up at him "don't move" Bon stated in a clipped, irritated voice, then his face softened and he leaned forward, his lips just centimeters from the younger's hard member. Bon blew his hot breath across the tip and smirked when Rin moaned "if you thought that was felt good what about this?" Bon asked and before Rin could answer he leaned down and licked the head of Rins leaking member then enveloped it with his mouth, sucking roughly on and running his tongue across the head of Rins member. _

_Rin moaned as his cock was sucked into Bon's hot mouth. Bon reached a hand up and told Rin to suck on if finger. Rin, knowing what was coming next, enthusiastically sucked and liked the older finger, coating them in saliva and making the older teen moan. Bon removed his fingers from Rins mouth, and Rins cock from his mouth, and placed a wet, slippery finger at Rins entrance, wriggling and pressing at the tight Ring of muscles until his finger slipped inside "loosen up and relax Rin, it will hurt more if you don't" Bon said and wiggled his finger more searching for the little bundle of nerves that would make Rin loosen up. Suddenly a loud moan escaped Rin and Bon snickered "found it" he said quietly. "Wh-what was __that"__ Rin asked, panting and out of breath. "Do you really want a human anatomy lesson right now?" Bon asked before pushing another finger into Rins tight hole and massaging his prostate, making the younger moan loudly again, thrusting against the fingers inside him. "Pl-please Bon, just fuck me already! I need to feel your cock buried inside my ass" Rin half growled, half whined into the older teen's ear. Bon nodded and withdrew his fingers, standing up and removing his boxers while Rin scooted so his ass was partially hanging off the edge of the desk. Bon spit in his hand and began rubbing his hard member, thoroughly coating it, before he aligned himself with Rins entrance. "You know this will hurt right? I'll go slowly if you want me too" Bon said, looking at the half-demon. "I don't want you to take it slow, I want the pain" Rin said a blush dusting his cheeks. Rin was more of a masochist than Bon had originally thought. Bon nodded at the younger and without giving any kind of warning, he thrust roughly all the way into Rin, pausing for a few minutes just to let Rin get used to it. When the younger nodded Bon began roughly thrusting into the half-demon below him, moans bouncing off the walls and filling the room. Bon hit Rins prostate and the half-demon moaned loudly beneath him. Bon angled all his thrusts to hit that one spot, and grasped Rins member, jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts, making the younger cum quickly, Bon following shortly after._

Rin sighed, staring at the front of the class but not really seeing what was going on. He was preoccupied by his thoughts again. He just couldn't get the older teen off his mind. It had been three weeks since they had done it. Rin could still remember their conversation just before Bon had left the room that afternoon.

_Rin watched as Bon walked towards the door, he took a deep breath, getting ready to confess everything to the older teen, but before he could utter a word, Bon spoke "don't let this go to your head okumura," Bon had said, without even turning around, "this was just sex, I don't have any sort of feelings for you, but hey, at least you're good for a decent fuck, oh, and don't tell Shima" after that, Bon had thrown a cruel smirk over his shoulder and then walked out of the room, leaving Rin behind, not even seeing the lone tear that rolled down the younger's cheek._

Rin hadn't first understood why Bon had mentioned Shima but after looking at the both of them over the course of the last three weeks Rin understood, Bon was in love with Shima. They were dating, but Shima apparently wanted to wait to have sex, so Bon had decided to fuck Rin instead. Rin took a shuttering breath, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill at the memory. He had been so stupid to think it could have been anything but "just sex" with the older. The half-demon eyes began to fill with tears again, and he hung his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight them off anymore. Raising his hand, the half-demon waited for his teacher to acknowledge him. "Yes, okumura-kun?" Yukio said, when he noticed Rins hand, "c-can I go to the restroom?" Rin, trying to keep his voice from wavering and not completely succeeding, stammered out. Yukio looked at Rin for a moment, surprised by the extreme sadness in his voice. "Of course okumura-kun, hurry back" Yukio said, still watching Rin intently as he got up and walked out of the classroom. Yukio was startled to see a lone tear roll down his older brother's cheek just before the door closed.

Once Rin was out into the hall he made his way down the hall to the bathroom, his tears falling freely now. Rin got to the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down to sit on the floor with his back pressed against the door. Rin thought back to the conversation he had with Bon, again, going over it in his head. Rin had always had a crush on the older teen, ever since the first day he'd seen him, but it really hadn't been anything more than infatuation, or so the younger had thought, but then as he started spending more time with him, he noticed just how strong his feeling were growing, and soon he realized he'd fallen in love with the boy. Then that day came and he got his hopes up, he thought there was a chance that Bon loved him back, but he'd been stupid to think that he'd have any sort of chance with the teen. Honestly, how could he love a demon, the son of Satan no less?

Rin took a breath, trying to will the tears to stop, as he rolled up the sleeve of his uniform shirt. The half-demon reached into his pocket and pulled out a safety pin, pinching it open and then bending it open enough to get a good grip on the sharp metal tip. Rin took a quick look over his arm, mentally counting and cataloging all the thin white scars crisscrossing his arm, before he put the tip of the safety pin against the side of his wrist about halfway down, and roughly drug the tip across his skin. Rin sighed in relief the moment the blood began beading up from the newest line on his wrist. Repeating the action several times, Rin was finally able to stop crying by focusing on the pain.

Yukio looked up at the clock again, Rin had been gone for 20 minutes and he was worried. "Bon," Yukio called, getting the teens attention, "go check on Rin, he's been gone 20 minutes." Bon nodded, rising from his seat and head out of the classroom, down the hall to the bathroom, stopping outside the door. Bon was about to know when he heard a muffled sob from inside and stopped, he listened for a minute, until the crying stopped, not wanting to have to deal with the weeping teen. After he was sure that the crying had stopped Bon knocked. "Yo, Okumura! What's going on in there you've been gone 20 minutes, Yukio's worried. You alright?" Bon asked through the door, hearing a sharp intake of breath and someone scrabbling around before Rin gave a shaky reply from behind the still locked door "I'm fine suguro, go back to class." Rin had taken to calling Bon by his name instead of the nickname that Shima and Miwa use, seeing as how calling him Bon brought back all the memories of everything that happened. The only time he called him Bon anymore was during sex. Rin sat with his back against the door still, tense and waiting for the chicken haired boy to retreat back to class. "I'm not going back to class until you open this door and come with me, especially not after having just heard you crying like you were" Bon said through the door and Rins muscles tensed even more but knowing that Bon wouldn't leave without him he got up, Rinsed the blood off his arm and pulled his sleeve down, hoping the bleeding had stopped enough so that it wouldn't get on his shirt. Rin stood unlocked and opened the door, walking out with his eyes down cast and his head hung slightly, not meeting boons gaze as he walked past him and towards the classroom with Bon following silently after. Just before they got to the classroom however Bon and Rin noticed something at the exact same time. "What's on your shirt okumura?" Bon asked, speeding up to stop Rin. "None of you business suguro" Rin said, tensing at the fact that Bon had notice the small blot of blood on his sleeve. Bon got angry and grabbed Rins arm, unfortunately the one that was hurt, and yanked him to a standstill, but immediately let go of Rins arm when he heard the startled cry of pain from the younger. Instead, Bon grabbed Rins hand and pulled his arm out. "Let go of my arm suguro, this is none of your business" Rin growled through clenched teeth. Bon however didn't listen to a word the teen said and pulled up the younger's sleeve, gasping when he saw the angry red lines slashed across the younger's arms and intermingled with faded pink ones, scabbed and healing ones, and faint white scars. "Why?" was all Bon could say, looking up at Rin as he yanked his arm from the older teens now limp grasp. "Why? You're seriously going to ask me why? Well fine, if you really want to know that badly. They're all because of you. I fell in love with you, and then you fucked me, you took my virginity, made me think you liked me to, acted like you liked me too. Then you left with nothing more than "it was just sex" tossed over your shoulder and a cruel smirk because you knew exactly what you did, and you have the nerve to ask me why?! That why! Now leave me the fuck alone" Rin said, angrily, and stomped into the classroom, leaving a stunned Bon behind him


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you to all those who followed, favorite, or reviewed my story! When I see someone has liked my story it makes me feel better about my whole day :) keep up the reviews and let me know if you want me to continue! Also, if you see a grammar or spelling mistake let me know and I'll fix it and update the story. I will try to update by the first of every month, unless I finish early, then I'll post in between.**

**Disclaimer: (that I forgot earlier) I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCISIT! If I did there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi in it! I do own this story but not its characters; they belong to their rightful owner**

**Now, enough of my babbling and on with the story**

**Pure Lust Chap. 2**

By: forbiddendesires15

Bon's shock wore off quickly and he smirked and walked into class, ignoring the weird look his teacher gave him for coming in a minute or so after the younger teen. He walked to his seat, glancing at Rin on his way and he smirked when he noticed the teen obviously trying to avoid looking at him. Bon continued to his seat, sitting beside Shima. "What happened out there? Rin-chan came in looking really upset! Did you two have another argument? I thought I told you not to do that, Bon!" The pink haired teen whispered angrily at his boyfriend, glaring at the chicken haired teen. Bon chuckled at the cute face his boyfriend was making "no, we didn't have an argument. Rin was upset before I even got there, I heard him crying in the bathroom, I don't know why hes upset and I tried finding out but he wouldn't tell me" Bon claimed in a fake concerned voice. "Well, alright then, as long as you too didn't fight." Shima said, giving Bon a sweet smile and he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss when he thought no one was looking. Bon, however, had noticed Rin was looking back at them. Bon wrapped an arm around Shima's waist and let him snuggle into his chest, smirking up at Rin and mouthing "don't tell" when he knew Shima wasn't looking and then turned back to the board, focusing on their current demon pharmacology lesson.

Rin turned around and hung his head. 'T-that bastard!' Rin thought to himself, having seen the smirk and the mouthed comment. Rin wiped away a stray tear that threatened to fall and took a deep breath, trying to put Bon out of his mind and focus on the lesson but he was quickly distracted by the slowly spreading red stain on his shirt sleeve, knowing if he didn't stop the bleeding soon that the stain would get bigger and Yukio would notice. Rin focused his energy, trying to force his healing abilities to close the wound faster. Rin had discovered, three weeks ago when he had started this habit, that he could control how quickly his body healed its wounds. Just by focusing a little he could chose which wounds to heal or to leave alone. It was a defense mechanism that was present in most low level demons, they could chose which wounds to heal so that if they were seriously injured in a fight, they could make their body focus on the more serious wounds so they would be exhausted trying to heal every little cut or bruise. Soon enough the cuts had stopped bleeding and faded too little white scars.

Yukio looked at his brother, wondering why he was so interested in his arm. He didn't have to wonder long, when Rin looked up Yukio noticed a small spot of blood on his twins' shirt. Yukio was taken aback, Rin hadn't been on any missions with him in over a week, and there was no obvious reason for the blood on his shirt. The placement of the blood was odd too, the blood was on his wrist, when Rin fought though, and the insides of his wrists were hidden and protected because of the way he held his sword. Something was really wrong here. The bell rang suddenly, interrupting the Yukio's train of thought. "Okay, class dismissed, but Rin, I'd like to speak with you momentarily" Yukio spoke, watching as everyone got up and started packing up there things. Rin looked up at him with confusion, then Yukio saw a flash of worry and fear cross his features and he looked down at his wrist the back at Yukio. That just confirmed to Yukio that something was definitely very wrong here.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Rin thought to himself, looking at Yukio, 'he saw it, I know he saw it. Damn it, after I tried so hard to hide it from him, this was all going so well too, he never would have noticed if not for Bon!' Rin angrily thought to himself. If Bon hadn't interrupted him while he was in the bathroom he would have had time to heal the cuts more and they wouldn't have bled onto his shirt. He had been so careful not to let Yukio see, he didn't need to burden his brother with this. Rin walked up to Yukio's desk, his arms clasped behind his, trying to hide the blood on his shirt and hoping vainly that he was mistaken and Yukio hadn't seen the blood. "I'm going to get straight to the point Rin, why is there blood on your shirt sleeve?" Yukio asked, his voice slightly shaky, he already knew the answer but he was hoping, God was he hoping, that he was wrong about where it came from. "It's none of your business four-eyes, stay out of it" Rin said coldly, not giving his brother anything. This wasn't Yukio's problem, not something he needed to worry about, and Rin was planning on keeping him out of this mess for as long as possible. "RIN! Stop trying to be the hero, when you're hurt you need to let me know! I can help you," Yukio started, the anger and annoyance tapering off and his voice got increasingly more melancholy by the second "I just don't understand Rin, why? Why are you doing this? Why won't you trust me and let me help? Was it something I did?" Yukio asked, tears pricking behind his eyes. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before, how long had this been going on? He was a horrible brother!

"I said stay out of it four-eyes, this has nothing to do with you, and this is my fight and mine alone. I don't need your help with this; I doubt you would be able to do anything anyway." Rin said, just as coldly as before and, Yukio noticed, his once gleaming blue eyes were a frigid, icy blue and if looks could kill, Yukio would be a block of ice right now. Yukio shuddered and watched helplessly as Rin turned to walk out of the class room but Yukio couldn't let him go without at least confirming his suspicions beyond a shadow of a doubt. With this in mind, Yukio reached out suddenly and grabbed his twins arm, yanking him off balance, and before Rin could react he shoved up the sleeve of the half-demon's shirt. Yukio had known what he was going to see but some part of him had hopped he'd been wrong, he wasn't though, he never was, and the evidence was right on Rins arm.

Yukio dropped Rins arm as if he'd been burned and looked up at the older teen, searching his face for answers but all he got was another frigid glare as the teen spun and head for the door, tugging down his sleeve as he went "I told you didn't want to know Yukio, next time listen to me" he called over his shoulder then walked out and around the corner. Yukio was still staring, dumbfounded, at the place Rin had just been. His brother was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it, even if he knew what to do, Rin wouldn't let him help. Rin didn't want his help. Yukio drew a shaky breath and began to gather his things, all the while thinking about what had just happened and wondering how he could get Rin to talk.

Rin walked quietly all the way back to the abandoned dorms that he and yukio shared. When he got there, he noticed a note on the door to his room. He had moved out of yukio's room three weeks ago, after seeing bon had become a regular thing. He doesn't want yukio to know about bon. The note was from said chicken haired teen, tell Rin that he would be stopping in for a "visit" later that night and to leave his window unlocked. Rin was now living on the first floor of the building, on the opposite side as his twin. Rin would occasionally get notes like this, tell him that bon was coming over. It was always the same, he'd get a note, he'd leave his window open, just after dark bon would sneak in through the window, he would fuck Rin, he'd call out shima's name when he finished, he thank Rin for the fuck, and then he'd leave with a smirk on his face and a casual "remember, don't tell shima." It always happened the same way, always ended the same, and always left Rin feeling the same. He must be insane, after all, Einstein defined insanity as doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results. Wasn't that exactly what he was doing? Expecting things to change when they never did? Yup, that proved it, he really was in sane. Giving a heavy sign, Rin ripped the note from the door, crumpling it and shoving it in his pocket. Opening the door , Rin walked into his room and over to his closet. After changing quickly out of his school uniform and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and his blue hoodie, Rin pulled his homework out of his bag and set it on his desk. Believe it or not, Rins grades were rising, in all but cram school of course. Rin used homework as an escape from his thoughts, he used it as a distraction. Using it as a distraction meant he had to focus on it and actually do it so his grades were rising. Rin's grade in cram school however was dropping, simply because thinking about cram school meant thinking about bon, so it wasn't much of a distraction.

Rin finished his homework in record time, it only took him an hour and a half to complete all of it. After his homework was finished Rin went to cook dinner for him and yukio. The young half-demon found that ukobach had already started on the food and he donned an apron to help. When dinner was finished it was already close to the time that bon would show up so Rin called yukio down and told him dinner was ready. "Aren't you going to eat, Rin?" yukio asked when Rin began to walk out of the dining room. "Not right now, I'll eat later, I have stuff to do right now" Rin answered coldly and walked out, the tension of being around yukio to much for him to handle at the moment. When Rin gets back to his room he takes off his blue hoodie and his shirt, knowing the less he was wearing, the quicker it would all end and bon would leave. Sitting on his bed, Rin began reading his latest manga. Not even twenty minutes later the window slid open and bon climbed in. Rin didn't even look up; he just put his manga down and waited for the older teen to make the first move, just like he always did. And just like always, bon hopped on the bed and leaned over Rin, quickly getting started by kissing his neck, bon never kissed him on the mouth, he hadn't since that very first time. The chicken haired boy began roughly pinching the younger's nipple, his other hand quickly unbuttoning the half-demon's pants and pulling them off along with his boxers. Rin noticed absent mindedly that bon was more hurried tonight and realized it meant shima must be coming back early. Bon only ever came over if shima was going to be out of the dorms for a while.

Rin moaned as bon began harshly jerking him off, getting him close then stopping like always, just to torture him. The young half-demon felt the older press three finger to his lips and Rin instantly let them into his mouth, quickly coating them in saliva. The older removed his fingers from Rins mouth and instantly shoved two of them into the boy beneath him, knowing the stinging pain would only turn him on more. Searching for and quickly finding Rins prostate, bon began stroking it, bringing Rin close again before he stopped and added the other finger. Boons finger began thrusting into the teen beneath him, purposefully avoiding his prostate. Just as Rin began to enjoy it, bon removed his finger, and unzipped his pants. Bon never fully undressed anymore. Pulling out his rock hard member bon quickly shoved it into Rins ass and began fucking him roughly, groaning at the delicious moans falling freely from the younger's mouth. Rin moaned loudly as he came, biting his lip to keep from moaning boons name, not wanting to give the older the satisfaction of it. Bon followed quickly after, pumping Rins ass full and groaning shima's name like always. And just like that it was over, the whole thing taking less than 40 minutes. Rin just lay as he was, face down in the pillow, and listened as bon left, throwing a quick "thanks for the fuck, okumura, and don't tell shima" over his shoulder as he climbed out the window and shut it behind him.

Rin let the tears well up and fall from his eyes without a sound. He felt so disgusted with himself. He got up slowly out of bed, ignoring the pain in his back, and quickly went to shower off. Dressed in a pair of black boxers and a grey t-shirt, Rin locked himself in the bathroom, his guilt and shame overwhelming him as he held a razor blade in his hand. He was so sick and tired of being used like this, he couldn't take it anymore but he knew he'd always go running back to bon. Well, Rin snorted at his thoughts, after tonight he wouldn't anymore. Rin kept the blade in his hand and walked back to his room, gabbing a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing a note to his brother, telling him everything except bon's name, that was the only detail he left out. Setting the paper on his desk where he knew yukio would see it, he went into the small bathroom next to his bedroom. Sitting in the tub, Rin didn't give himself time to think, he simply pressed the blade into his wrist and ran it quickly up to his elbow, doing the same with the other wrist. The cuts were deep and Rin quickly lost blood, in just a matter of moments he was unconscious.

Yukio climbed out of his seat. The shower had just stopped and he knew Rin was headed back to his room so yukio quickly walked down the hall, determined to talk to his brother before he lost his nerve. Yukio walked down the hall and knocked on Rins door, when he didn't get an answer he opened the door and walked in, not seeing his brother he was about to walk out again when something on the desk caught his eye. It was a note to him, his name written across the top, large and bold so it grabbed his attention. He walked over, picked it up, and began reading it, his eyes widening and filling with tears as he read quickly through it

_**DEAR YUKIO**_

_I'm so sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore. I love you, you've always been an amazing little brother to me. I know I'm going to miss you. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm dead, I killed myself tonight. Earlier today you saw my wrists and asked why. Well, now I guess I can explain. I fell in love yukio, with a guy. He doesn't love me though, and he is already in a relationship. He made me think he loved me though, one day, about 3 weeks ago, he and I fucked, it was my first time and I thought he loved me. I was stupid, it was nothing but sex to him. He still snuck over sometimes though, every couple nights or so, id let him fuck me again and every time it was always the same "it's just sex, and don't tell anyone" I can't take it anymore, I hate being used like this but I know I will keep going back to him. I love him to much not to crawl back every time, so tonight, I'm making sure I can't go back to him, ever. Just remember yukio, I love you and none of this was your fault. Also, you'll find my body in the tub in the bathroom next to my room_

_- Love your big brother, Rin Okumura_

**AN: well then guy, you want to know what happens to Rin? Review, favorite, and follow! They make me think people like my story and I want to work to please my fans, so click that review button and let me know what ya think, it won't take but a minute or so, love y'all!**

**- Forbiddendesires15**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys! Thanks again for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I know a few people asked if there was going to be any YukioXRin and if so, when. YES there will be a lot YukioXRin in the later chapters, I'm hoping around chapter 7 or 8. **

**Also if you have any ideas let me know! I love hearing from you all.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXOCIST/BLUE EXORCIST. If I did there would be tons and tons of explicit yaoi goodness! All characters in this story belong to their rightful owner. The story itself is mine.**

**Now enough of my babbling and on with the story! **

**Pure Lust**

By: forbiddendesires15

Yukio dropped the note and pulled out his cell phone, running into the bathroom next to Rins room, calling an ambulance on the way. Rushing into the bathroom, Yukio noticed how much blood Rin has already lost and after hearing that the ambulance would be at least 15 minutes he knew that would be too late. Dialing bon's number Yukio waited for him to pick up while he checked Rins pulse, it was still there, but barely. "hello?" bon answered and Yukio almost sighed in relief "suguro, listen carefully, Rin tried to kill himself, he slit his wrists and is bleeding out, hes alive but just barely, it will take an ambulance 15 minutes at least to get here. I need you to bring your car here now and help me get him to the hospital" Yukio rushed out, speaking clearly enough for the teen to understand. "Got it, I'll be there in a minute, I hope he's alright" bon said, faking concern, then hung up. Yukio took a towel and wet it with warm water cleaning off as much blood as possible and then he grabbed a few gauze pads and two rolls of gauze, placing the gauze pads over the cuts and then wrapping the gauze rolls over them, tightly enough to put just enough pressure to hopefully slow down or stop the bleeding. "Yukio!" bon called from the entry way, "in here suguro, turn left, it's the fourth door on the right" Yukio called back, picking up Rin in his arms, swaying slightly under his weight and walking towards the door. A moment later, bon lifted Rin out of Yukio's arms and they hurried out to bon's car, easing Rin into the back with Yukio, bon climbed in front and tore off towards the hospital like a demon bat out of Gehenna

Bon quickly pulled up into the parking lot and both he and Yukio jumped out of the car, Bon grabbing Rin, and they rushed into the hospital. "We need help, my brother needs to see a doctor right away, he tried to kill himself and he's lost a lot of blood" Yukio shouted toward the nurse at the front desk motioning to Rin as he talked. The nurse called a doctor and Rin was taken away and Bon followed after to keep an eye on him. "Fill these out please" the nurse said to Yukio, handing him a clipboard with a lot of forms for him to fill out about Rins medical history.

It had been a couple hours. Rin still hadn't woken up. The doctors did everything they could. " ?" A doctor asked from the door gaining Yukio's attention, "come with me please; I need to speak with you" the doctor said and waited for Yukio to follow him out of the room. Yukio got up and asked bon to watch out for Rin and the teen simply nodded solemnly. Yukio followed the doctor out of the room and down the hall a little. "I understand that boy is your brother?" the doctor, Dr. Rivers as his name plate stated his name was, asked. "Yes, he is, he's my older twin brother." Yukio said, looking up at the doctor. He couldn't have been more than 25 but his hair was very white and curly and Yukio assumed it wasn't natural, the doctors skin was also very pale almost as white as his hair. "I see, well, there is no easy way for me to say this, but your brother Rin has apparently gone through a lot of emotional trauma lately, we've done all we can and he'll live, but he has slipped into a coma and we don't know when he'll wake up. and if he doesn't want to, there's a chance he won't ever wake up" Dr. Rivers said, his stormy grey eyes sad and remorseful, his voice soft, trying to break the news as simply as he could put it. Yukio's eyes welled up with tears and he cursed silently under his breath. "I understand, thank you for your help Dr. Rivers" Yukio said, his voice cracking.

Yukio walked back to Rins room slowly. When he got there, he told bon he should go home and get some rest and he placed a call to his supervisor and Mephisto informing them of the situation and stating he was taking a leave of absence for a few weeks or until his brother was well again. Yukio sat beside his brother, grasping his hand and just holding it. "Why did you do this Rin? Why not talk to me? I understand how you feel you know. There's someone I love too, but he would never love me back, you at least had a chance, you at least had something with him. I can never even tell him how much I love him; I know he'd be so utterly repulsed that I would lose him forever." Yukio said quietly, talking to his brother despite knowing he probably couldn't hear him. Yukio's eyes began welling with tears; he hated this, not being able to tell his brother these things when he was awake. "I love you Rin, more than just as a brother. Ever since we were young I've had an unnatural fascination with you, as we got older I started falling in love with you. You were amazing and I've always looked up to you. You were strong and confidant and you always helped those in need. I wish I could actually tell you these things while you were awake. I wonder what you'd say and do sometimes. My imagination is very morbid at times, and at other times I have fantasies and dreams so vivid that I wake and desperately wish they were real." Yukio took a shaky breath, the tears falling slowly from his eyes. "You need to wake up Rin; I need you to wake up. If I lose you, I don't know what I'll do; I can't stand the thought of losing you." Yukio whispered, kissing his brothers forehead and then walking out, the sight of his brother lying unresponsive in that bed was too much for him to handle. Yukio stood outside the hospital, it being midnight already, staring at his phone and wondering who he should call for a ride. Yukio finally decided on calling shima, knowing the pink haired teen was the most likely one to be up at this hour. "Hello?" a voice said on the other end of the line. "Hey, shima, its Yukio. I'm at the hospital; I need a ride home can you come pick me up?" Yukio said voice steady again. "Whoa back up, why are you at the hospital, sensei?" shima said with surprise, and Yukio could hear a rustling of clothing on the other end of the line and assumed that shima was getting ready to leave. "It's a long story; we can talk about it when we get to my house, if you don't mind staying for a while." Yukio said, the tone in his voice suggesting more than just talking would be done that night. "Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes just hang tight sensei" shima said, the sound of an engine roaring to life just before shima disconnected the call.

"So, can you tell me why you were at the hospital now?" shima asks, sitting down in a chair across the table from Yukio. Yukio pored them both a cup of tea and took a deep breath "I was worried about Rin today; he seemed really upset so I held him after class to talk to him. I saw a spot of blood on his shirt sleeve and I wanted to know what it was from but when I asked he became evasive and withdrawn, he wouldn't tell me but I could guess. I wanted to make sure I was right though, so before he left I grabbed him and yanked his sleeve up," Yukio said, looking at shima, he could tell the pink haired teen had come to the same conclusion as rapidly as Yukio had. Yukio took a shaky breath and continued "I saw so many scars, along with faded and healing ones, there were even a few brand new ones which explained the fresh blood. I felt horrible and tried to get him to talk to me but he rushed out. Later when I got home I heard him in the shower and after he was out I decided to go talk to him again. He wasn't in his room though. My eyes caught a note on his desk and my name was written really big on the top. When I read it I freak out. He was telling me why he was cutting and that he was going to end it all, the note said his body would be in the bathroom next to his room. I rushed in there and I found him drenched in blood and his arms were slashed open from the wrist to his elbows. He was still alive but barley. I call suguro and told him to bring his car and help me get Rin to the hospital because the ambulance would have taken at least 15 minutes to get here and Rin would have been gone by then." Yukio stopped, tears threatening to fall again. "I'm sorry sensei, is Rin going to be okay?" shima asked, worry evident in his voice. "The doctors did everything they could and he's going to live, but he slipped into a coma, and if he doesn't want to wake up, he won't, there's nothing we can do right now but hope for the best." Yukio said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. You should probably go home, before it gets too late." Yukio said hardening his voice and his heart, determined not to cry again tonight. "I'm fine sensei," shima said "but we can go sit in your room if you'd wish, it's probably more comfortable there." Shima finished, his voice had a dark undertone too it, suggesting something mischievous, and Yukio knew exactly what he meant by that tone. "Sure, let's go" Yukio said coolly, heading for the door. Shima smirked and followed after his teacher. Yukio knew what he was doing wasn't exactly morally right, shima had a boyfriend after all, but Yukio wouldn't question why shima did this and wouldn't tell bon either. Yukio had his own reasons for doing this as well. He wanted to forget, and this was his only way of doing so. Yukio used sex to help forget his feeling for Rin, and forget the fact that Rin will never love him like that. It worked for a little while and when the feelings and pain registered in his chest again, they weren't as strong. Sure it was wrong, but it helped for a while and that was all that mattered.

When they got to his room, Yukio had all but shut himself down, he didn't think anymore, he just felt. He pounced at shima as soon as the door shut, crushing his lips against the teens. Shima smirked and quickly flipped them, pinning the younger teen to the door beneath him, taking him by surprise and, when the teen gasped, trust his tongue into yukio's mouth. Shima's tongue slowly probed over every surface in yukio's mouth before slowly stroking against yukio's own tongue. Shima smirked at the muffled moan the choked up out of the young exorcists' mouth. Breaking away from the kiss and staring at the younger teen whose eyes were glazed and half lidded with lust and who had a faint blush on his cheeks, shima smirked. Grabbing yukio's hand, shima led him to the edge of the bed and began stripping him of his cloths. Once all but yukio's black boxers were on the floor shima began undressing himself, leaving both of them in nothing but their boxers. Shima pushed yukio back onto the bed and straddled his hips, kissing him deeply again. Suddenly shima moved and his erection brushed against yukio's making the teen beneath him moan and thrust his hips up against him again. Shima had enough of the slow pace they were going and got off yukio, yanking off his boxers and flipping him over quickly.

Yukio blushed when he felt the tip of shima's hard member pocking at his backside. They had never been ones for going slow or making proper preparations. Yukio liked the pain, it helped him forget. Suddenly, yukio's thoughts were interrupted as shima quickly shoved inside him, groaning softly. Yukio let out a muffled cry of pain and bit his lip to stop himself from making more noise. This goes on for a while, yukio blocking everything out and pretending it's his beloved Rin that he's with and not shima. When all is said and done shima dresses and looks over at yukio "thanks sensei, it was great as always, let do it again sometime, ne?" and smirks as he walks out the door, leaving yukio on the bed.

Yukio shivers, he's been lying there for a while, and he sighs and gets up and quickly takes a shower. After drying off and dressing yukio walks to Rins room and lays down on his bed, snuggling into his brothers' pillow and he lets the tears start to fall. "I love you Rin and I'm so sorry I couldn't help you" yukio whispers to the empty room, imagining his brother was asleep in his arms, wishing with all his heart that he could tell his brother how he feels, but knowing if he did, he'd lose him forever. Yukio would rather live his life with a broken heart and still be able to stand by his brother than tell him and lose him for good. Yukio suddenly remembered a quote he read on the internet once "the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting them knowing you can never have them" it was rather fitting. That was the last thought in his head as yukio fell asleep, the tears still drying on his cheeks, his face buried in his brothers' pillows.

**AN: hey guy! Again thanks for all the reviews! Did anyone catch my Death note reference in there? First person to leave me a review letting me know what the DN reference was will get a virtual cookie! Good luck guys! And as always, please review, favorite, and follow, it won't take but the click of a button and a few typed up words to make my day! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write to please my fans, love you guys! Also, if I have any Death Note fans reading, go check out my other stories! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks to you that have reviewed, favorite, or followed! I've decided to reply to your reviews here in the beginning of each chapter, until such a time when the reviews get to be so large in number that I can't (as if that's ever going to happen, I doubt I'll ever get that many reviews) anyway so on to the review answers/comments**

**Sakurayuki: yes, you did write your name correctly. Unfortunately there will be a bit more torment for the twins, but in the end it's what drives the twins together. Yes, they will get together around chapter 7 or 8, maybe sooner, depending on how much my plans change from now until then and there will be several YukioXRin moments throughout the next few chapters until then so bear with me, it will happen and when it does it will be awesome twincest goodness covered in awesome sauce with a side of awesome apples (yes, I did just say that, I am such a dork -_-). And thank you for the review**

**Blackchaosaria2501: Don't worry, bon isn't all bad, he will get a taste of his own destruction in a later chapter, shima is just all around evil in this fic, though. You are very welcome for the Yukio X Rin fluff in the last chapter, there will be more in this chapter, enjoy! And thank you for the review.**

**Shadowtolight: here is your virtual cookie! *hands you virtual chocolate chip cookie* I didn't think anyone would get it! High five to you! And I agree, bon and shima both suck in this fic, oh well, it can't be helped, and they are a big part of the plot line. Thanks for the review and please continue to read! **

**Ying Huli: :) very perceptive! It was mentioned in chapter one that shima did not want to have sex, I know this is confusing. It will be explained later though, there is a method to my madness, just wait and see. I agree, poor Rin! It makes me so sad to write about bad things happening to him hes just too nice! And thank you for the review!**

**Check out the poll on my profile and tell me who you think should top when yukio and Rin get together or leave me a review letting me know who you think should top, or if they should both top at some point! Love you guys, please keep reviewing, it makes me want to work harder and keeps me on track!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST/BLUE EXORCIST; if I did there would be a lot more yaoi goodness. All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**Now enough of my babbling and on with the story!**

**Pure Lust Chapter 4**

By: forbiddendesires15

Yukio awoke to find himself tangled in Rins sheets and cuddling his pillow. Blushing, yukio climbed out of bed and quickly went about straightening up the bed. After the bed had been returned to its former state, yukio looked at his watch and decided to go visit Rin. The thought of Rin in a coma in that bed saddened him greatly, he missed his brother already and it had only been a day. Yukio walked over to the closet and went to ruffle through it but paused, remembering he was in his brother's room. Yukio contemplated for a moment before realizing that his brother wouldn't know and decided that he'd wear his brother's cloths for today, hoping the smell of his brother would calm him some. Yukio picked through the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans along with his brother blue hoodie. After quickly dressing yukio went down to the kitchen and managed to devour a small breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast before walking out of the abandoned dorms and heading off in the direction of the hospital Rin was staying at. The hospital was about a 5 minute drive from the dorms, but walking, even in the early morning with very few pedestrians, it took yukio a full 45 minutes to get there. Yukio easily navigated his way to Rins room with a bunch of flowers. It might be cliché but yukio thought the flowers would brighten the room some. Yukio paused outside Rins door for a moment, hearing a small laugh from inside. Yukio peaked around the door, looking into Rins room, and was startled to see Rin awake. Yukio was almost about to barge in when he noticed bon, who was besides Rins bed, began to speak. "Well, aren't I flattered, you love me so much you want to kill yourself for me? how nice, just be sure to try harder next time, also, maybe try losing some weight, fatass" yukio's eyes widened at this, and in just a few milliseconds his brain put together two facts, bon was the one Rin loved, and bon had just told his older brother to try harder at killing himself. In seconds an enraged yukio was standing in front of bon with a gun pointed directly at the chicken haired teen's forehead. "I am going to give you to the count of three to get your disgusting face out of this room before your brains end up on the wall behind you, and if you think I'm kidding, please stay, after that comment I think you'd make a great wall decoration" yukio said, his tone quiet and deadly, laced with so much venom that it would murder all who heard it if that were possible. Bon's eyes widened and he scrambled quickly from the room.

Yukio turned to his brother, enveloping him in his arms. Rin seemed to be shocked from hearing what bon had said to him and was just sitting there, tears slowly falling from his eyes. Yukio looked at Rin, his heart giving a small flutter of sorrow for what his brother had been through. Rin hung his head, bangs shading his eyes, "yukio, I'm sorry you had to see that… I hope you don't hate me. I'm not going to say I regret doing what I did, but I don't plan on trying again and giving that disgusting pig any sort of satisfaction" Rin murmured quietly, his voice hard and hollow. Yukio grabbed his brothers chin, tilting his head up so he could see his eyes, and wiped the tears from Rins pale cheeks, "Rin, listen to me closely okay? I could never hate you, I care for you more than anything in the world and you will always be my big brother. I'm glad to hear that you won't be trying anything like that again; the thought of losing you about killed me. You're all I have left nii-san, please don't leave me." yukio said, his voice filled with sorrow and relief, and he grabbed his brother in a tight hug. Rin slowly let yukio's words sink in, before wrapping his arms around yukio, returning the hug. "um, yukio?" Rin asked, pulling back from the embrace and looking yukio over head to toe "why are you wearing my clothes?" Rin asked, confusion and amusement laced throughout his voice. Yukio blushed, looking away quickly and cursed silently under his breath, trying to come up with a good lie, "um, it was laundry day and I didn't have anything else to wear?" yukio said hesitantly, hoping his brother would buy the lie. Rin smiles, his fangs glinting lightly in the florescent bulbs of the hospital and rubbed his brothers head. "well okay then, just don't make a habit of it, I don't want anyone mistaking you for me!" Rin said, chuckling lightly. Yukio blushed as his brother continued to rub his head, messing up his hair, and was very glad his brother didn't notice the blush.

Yukio kicked the door shut behind him, following Rin into the abandoned dorm buildings. After alerting Dr. Rivers to the fact that his twin was awake and filling a prescription for anti-depressants, Rin was discharged on the promise of good behavior and they made their way home. Yukio followed Rin to his room, talking the whole way. "um, yukio? Can I ask why you're following me?" Rin asks, looking over his shoulder at his younger brother, quickly becoming even more confused when he noticed a slight pink blush dance across his twins' cheeks at the question. "oh, um, I was wondering if we could just spend time together like we used to when we were younger. Maybe you could read me one of your manga like when we were little and I'd have a bad dream." yukio replied, voice barley loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin's eyes widened, realizing just how much he had scared his younger brother. Rin grinned widely and wrapped his arm around yukio, "of course I will, just let me take care of everything!" Rin exclaimed, pointing a thumb at his chest and grinning brightly, "big brother Rin is here to protect you, yuki! Always have been, always will be." Yukio blushed a slightly darker shade of pink, still barely noticeable, and nodded at Rin, snuggling into his arm and walking down the hallway into his room with him.

Yukio watched as Rin sat up, leaning against the head of the bed and patted the space between his legs. Yukio blushed and crawled up to sit between his brother legs and let Rin wrap his arms around him and lay his head on yukio's shoulder, in Rins hands was a manga yukio hadn't seen before. "um, yukio? Before I start reading I just need to ask, are you okay with me reading a yaoi manga? I got it the other day, it's the only one I haven't already started to read. I thought it would be rude to read from the middle but if you don't want me to read this one I guess I can start over from one of my others" Rin mumbled in yukio's ear, his warm breath ghosting against the younger's ear making him shiver slightly. "um, yeah, the yaoi's fine. I don't mind" yukio said. Rin smiles and begins reading the story to yukio. Yukio wasn't really paying attention though, he was too busy trying to suppress the urge to shiver as every word his twin uttered blew warm breath across his ear and neck. Yukio shifted slightly, scooting back to try and get Rins breath off his ear when he suddenly felt something poking him. yukio blushed when he realized that Rin had a hard on, probably from the story he was reading aloud, and that was what had poked him. Smirking slightly to himself, yukio decided to try a little experiment, just to mess with his brother, and he squirmed a little, pushing his backside against Rins hardened member and shimmied his hips pretending to try and get into a more comfortable position. A gasp and a quiet moan escaped Rins lips before he could silence them and the sound went straight to yukio's groin. "are you okay Rin?" yukio asked innocently and stopped squirming. Yukio was surprised to see a heavy blush on Rins face and a look of lust clouding his eyes before he quickly looked away "yeah, I'm fine, you comfortable yet?" Rin asked quietly, looking back at yukio. Yukio squirmed a little more, shifting into a position that was comfortable but would also let him tease his brother some more before nodding up at Rin and letting him continue the story. Yukio was sitting with his legs straight in front of him, crossed at the ankles, and his backside was pressed right against Rin's arousal. Yukio knew that with the position he was in he could easily brush against his brothers arousal simply by switching which leg crossed the other, making him look completely innocent yet still messing with Rin. As Rin kept reading yukio would occasionally shift slightly or switch which way his legs were crossed, brushing against Rin's hardened member and eliciting a small gasp every time. "um, yukio?" Rin said, pausing the story and looking done at his brother, "mind if we stop here for now? it's getting late" Rin finished, looking at yukio. Yukio nodded and reluctantly crawled out of his brothers' hold and stood up, straightening his clothes and realizing he was still wearing his brothers' clothes. "oh, Rin, did you want these back before I went to my room or do you just want me to wash them and give them back tomorrow?" yukio asked, standing at the door of Rins room and silently hoping his brother wouldn't ask for them back now. Rin wasn't the only one effected, he too had been effected by the story and the light gasps his brother had made in his ear. "you don't have to wash them, they were clean when you put them on anyway, so I'll take them now if you don't mind" Rin said, looking at his brother mischievously, almost as if he knew how much yukio hadn't wanted to hear that answer. "o-okay, will do, just let me go change and I'll bring them right back" yukio said, turning to leave when he heard his brother chuckle "why walk all the way back to your room just to change? You left your shirt and shorts from last night here and it's not like I haven't seen you change before, just change here" Rin said, smirking lightly at the sudden blush on his younger brothers cheeks. Rin knew yukio was just as aroused as he was at the story, he had noticed it around the same time that he realized yukio was moving against him on purpose, to tease him, he wanted to get even. Yukio blushed darkly and just nodded, reluctantly walking over and picking up his cloths from the floor by the closet and setting them on the bed opposite the one Rin was sitting on. Yukio was immensely aware of Rins eyes on his back as he began to strip slowly, blushing a very deep red the entire time. When he finally got to his pants, yukio slid them down slowly hoping Rin wouldn't notice, but tonight was not his lucky night. "yukio?" Rin started, a smirk laced into his tone, "did that story have an effect on you?" Rin asked slyly, getting up and walking over to his brother. "it did!" Rin said in mock surprise when he made his brother face him and saw yukio's erect member standing proudly, tenting the younger twins' boxers. Rin raked his eyes over his brother, who blushed, and let his eyes linger slightly on yukio's erection before dragging his gaze back to his brothers. "earlier, when you kept shifting, you knew I was hard, didn't you?" Rin asked huskily, leaning down close to his brothers' face, "you were teasing me, moving your cute little ass trying to make me moan huh?" Rin breathed, lips inches from yukio's, Rin almost couldn't contain his laughter, teasing yukio like this was hilarious and he could tell yukio thought he was serious from the look on his face. Yukio blushed madly when his brother leaned closer, their lips almost touching and the intimate words fell from his brothers' lips. Yukio couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Rin maybe return his feelings? Had he guessed wrong the entire time about how his twin would react to finding out about his feelings? Yukio's head was buzzing a mile a minute, until he felt Rins hand on his stomach and his mind went blank. "yes, I think you were teasing me, but now it's time for a little pay back" yukio shivered at what Rin said and tensed up as Rins hand slid to the waist band of his boxers and his pinky finger slid carefully beneath the band, tracing his skin lightly. Yukio blushed and looked at Rin with wide eyes "R-Rin, what are you doing?" yukio asked nervously. Suddenly Rin pulled back and started laughing heavily "you should have seen your face yukio! That was hilarious! That's what you get for teasing me!" Rin said, rolling on the floor in laughter. Standing up he wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye and looked at yukio, "you shouldn't be so mean to your older brother, It's not my fault that the manga was good and turned me on, yet you messed with me for it. now hurry up and get dressed, don't want to get sick do you?" Rin asked and plopped back down on his bed, picking up the manga and ignoring his brother as het absorbed himself in what he was reading.

Yukio got dressed quickly and walked out of Rins room silently, before running to his room and shutting the door. Yukio slid to the floor with his back pressed against the door. '_of course he was only teasing me_' yukio thought to himself, letting the tears welling up in his eyes slowly fall down his face '_I was so stupid to think he loved me like that or that he would do something like that. I need to distance myself from him or I'm only going to hurt myself more.' T_he tears flowed freely down yukio's face like a river, slow but steady and never ending. After a while yukio gave up trying to wipe them away because they were only replaced by more. yukio quickly lost track of how long he had been sitting there and so he was surprised by a knock on his door. "um yukio, you in there? It's dinner time, you going to come eat?" yukio looked up startled and quickly wiped away the tears, willing them to stop. After they did and he'd wiped every trace of wetness from his face he opened the door and smile at his brother. "yeah I'm coming," he said "I just lost track of time is all" yukio said, following his brother to the kitchen and sitting down across from him to eat. Yukio was absorbed in thought throughout the meal and didn't notice until he was almost finished that Rin had been pushing around the food on his plate but not really eating much of it. "you okay Rin?" yukio asked, watching as Rin shook his head slightly and blinked before looking up at his brother, nodding and grinning widely. Yukio immediately noticed something was off with the smile, it took him a moment to realize it didn't reach Rins eyes like usual and could tell his brother was lying. "Rin, eat, you know that ukobach will be angry if you don't" yukio said, watching to make sure his brother ate.

After making sure Rin ate, yukio slinked off to his bedroom and had planned to stay there until he realized he'd left his shoes in Rins room and went to get him. which is how he ended up outside the bathroom listening to Rin throw up all the food he had just ate and talking to himself about how much he "wants to be skinny, needs to be skinny, bon will love him if he's skinny" yukio was horrified, but instead of doing anything about it, like he should have, he simply walked into Rins room, grabbed his shoes, and walked quickly back to his room.

**AN: yay! I finished it! sorry for the late upload guys (even if it was only four days) I hope you like the chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also don't forget to go to my profile and look at the poll of review and let me know who should top, Rin, yukio, or should they switch?**


End file.
